Change directions
by Arielonia
Summary: ""Do you want to live?" Nicholas (OC) only wanted to live so he answered "yes". What he didn't know was what saying yes meant. This is his journey. Rating: T until further notice. OMC/...?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but my original characters.

**A/N:** NOW updated with my Beta **louisedmn **- A big thank you to her!

**Paring+:** I'm thinking my OMC (Yes it is a MALE original character that we will follow through his POV) and havn't decided on who to pair him up with. What do you think? It's more of the Denali coven (later on.. we will see) than a Cullen coven thing... If you understand and it is before Twilight begins so the Cullens will show up and all will happen but not yet, OK?

* * *

~** Prologue ~ **

If someone would ask if you would like to be an immortal what would you say? Would your answer change if being immortal means being changed to a vampire of all creatures, or to hunt for human blood just to survive?

I didn't get that question and I still wonder what I really would answer. In my hearts of hearts, I guess that you can't really know what your decision would be until that life changing moment appears.

In my case I didn't get that question. All I got was: "_Do you want to live?" _and in that moment choosing to live was more appealing than death, even as I thought what a weird question that was because I didn't know what saying yes meant.

Over the years since then I am happy with my choice and not just accepting of my life as a vampire but really happy and all because I found "the One". Never thought there was "the One" for me but it turns out there was. "The One" is real for me even if it sounds a little cliché and all because I got to know **her**.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. For me the Prologue was hard to write short and interesting and all that before I decided for this one. REVIEW! =)


	2. The Before

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but my original characters.

**A/N:** NOW updated with my Beta **louisedmn **- A big thank you to her! And I would love reviews as I like to be inspired as all writers do. =)

**Paring+:** I'm thinking my OMC (Yes it is a MALE original character that we will follow through his POV) and who to pair him with.. perhaps Tanya? What do you think? It's more of the Denali coven (later on.. we will see) than a Cullen coven thing... If you understand and it is before Twilight begins so the Cullens will show up and all will happen but not yet, OK?

* * *

~** The Before ~**

_31 December 2006, Forks, USA_

"_I'm Nicholas Bartholdy, and I was born 86 years ago but I will forever look like I'm 21. I died in 1941 one month before my birthday and only time will tell if I will die again."_

* * *

_5th July 1941, Halmstad, Sweden _

"NICHOLAS!" A female voice sounded in my clouded ears. Suddenly my door opened and in came my mother shaking me awake. In a fake happy voice she said "You need to get up honey, it's a big day today remember?" When her only answer was my mumbled "I'm up" she started to yell "GET UP NOW!"

"Geesh mother I'm up!" I said sitting up in my bed. "What's so important today?" I asked while yawning.

"Please Nicholas, don't you remember? We talked about this. You need to start planning for the future, you finished studying law months ago. You have a job interview today, your father set it up for you."

That was right, I Nicholas Bartholdy had finished studying law and it was expected that I were to follow in my father's footsteps despite what I wanted in my life. Despite not choosing law myself I found it to be mostly interesting and that helped me with my studies, but law is quite boring I thought.

Having told my father I wanted to try to get a job without his help lasted about 4 months with no job offers. Then my father took me in his office at home and asked (more like demanded) me to go see one law firm in the city that had big connections all over Sweden. It wasn't really a job interview because I knew my father asked for a favor of one of the law owners but he didn't think I knew.

Having a job as a lawyer would bring prestige when they were asked by other parents if I could court their daughters. In my parents minds the richer the daughter's family was the better. My parents weren't always that shallow, they just thought that happy equals money. Okay maybe I was a little naïve and saw the good in people who didn't have much good in them.

Who are my family you ask? Well my father Anders is one of those big time lawyers and wasn't really around much when I grew up. If he was at home he was in his study and told us to not disturb him while he was in there. All he cared about was his job and to earn money. He always gives my mother expensive presents when she started to argue with him because she wanted him to be around more. (Not around me but around her.)

My mother Elsa was a stay at home mother when I was growing up but I was mostly cared for by the nannies. Mother didn't like it if I were to be to more affectionate towards the nannies than her so over the years I had many. She had moments where she tried her best to actually be a mother that I dreamt about but those moments only lasted about 2 months a year. She was a born and bred socialite and did instill in me good manners and dancing lessons as that was expected of someone of our social stature (her words).

"Oh right, I didn't forget that Mother. I need to get ready now" I said trying to get her to leave me alone as she normally never woke me up before.

"Of course honey. Just remember you're going to be 22 in two months, you need to get married soon." She gave my shoulder a pat after hesitating then she hurried away leaving me wishing she could pretend for a while and give me a hug.

"Guess I need to get ready for my BIG interview then." I said out-loud to myself.

* * *

_12th July 1941, Halmstad, Sweden_

Turns out I got the job not that it was a surprise with father doing the owner a favor. What was surprising was that mother had starting giving me the names of who she would like me to marry. It started making me anxious and I had to make all sorts of excuses to her just so I wouldn't have to meet them.

That was when the law firm needed someone to help out their law firm in Malmö and I gladly volunteered, needing to escape for a while. When I told my parents they weren't happy but when I explained that this would help my career and look good in the future they accepted. Mostly I think they just wanted me out of our house (mansion actually) but they did make me understand that I would get married before the year's end and that was that.

* * *

_14__th__ August 1941, Malmö, Sweden_

Moving to Malmö for a while helped me to stop being lazy and dream (that was most of what I did before working here) because being without my mother's demands helped me take charge of my life. Of course it was only a month ago but I felt her grip on me start to loosen and I started to relax. Also I really liked to travel, that was one thing I had dreamed about so I made the best of my situation.

I actually had friends here... or more like coworkers but they were my friends that I had made on my own without my parents money or their friends children being pushed on me because it would look good.

I found that I liked to walk on the beach every night looking across to see Denmark on the other side of the water. It was my quiet time to think and dream. I didn't worry over my future like my parents did, I just wanted to live my life but I didn't know how.

I had written letters to my mother every week only getting two letters back but I wanted to keep my parents informed of my life.

* * *

_16__th__ August 1941, Malmö, Sweden_

My coworker and friend Alan at the law firm had introduced me to his sister's friend Eva weeks ago and I did get along with her. I just didn't feel a spark but Alan said "Do you need to feel a spark? Just go out with her and what happens happens. You don't need to marry the girl". Guess that was one thing made me different from Alan, I was more traditional in my upbringing with my mother telling me to be a gentleman that I didn't want to lead a girl on. Especially as Eva had given me hints that she thought of me as husband material.

Eva sure was pretty though, she has dark long hair, is 5'4'' with large brown eyes and a delicate curvy body. Her personality was sweet and she always cared about people so I didn't know what was missing. Everything about her was so perfect on paper. We had shared a few kisses and make out sessions but the spark was never there. All I felt was that it was nice and nice isn't what I wanted to feel. Maybe I was selfish but I wanted to feel more and despite how lovely Eva was both inside and out. She just wasn't "the one", she was more like one of my best friends.

Eva was only 17 years old and she thought of me as her first big love. I tried to tell her that we would never be more than friends and that I thought the best of her but she wouldn't listen. She said she felt sparks and butterflies so why couldn't I? I left her at her home after talking to her for most of the evening and because it was so dark out already I decided on a short-cut to the building I lived in that the law firm paid for.

Caught up in my thoughts I didn't see that one guy was in-front of me and an other behind me, boxing me in the alley.

"Looks like we caught a good one, don't you think Ben?" The one in-front asked his partner in crime.

"Yeah looks like a rich boy. Nice looking coat and looks like an expensive suit underneath." Ben said examining my clothes. Guess he was right, I did look like a rich boy. It was just that mother liked me to wear the most high-end clothes, it made her and father look good she said.

"Look you can have the coat man, just let me pass OK?" I said trying to reason with the men.

"Why would we settle for just your coat when we could take it all?" The first man spoke mostly to himself out-loud. He and his friend Ben started closing in on me, each showing their knives and looking at me menacingly.

Deciding to stall for time I took off my coat to seem like I wasn't going to fight them and waited until Ben was near me. I then threw my coat at him, covering his face before I attacked the first man and I punched him, making him nose bleed.

"AH!" The first man yelled trying to cover his nose.

I didn't get a second chance to punch the guy again because Ben came from behind me and tackled me towards the ground.

"I got you now rich boy." My attacker Ben said locking my arms so I couldn't move them. He and the first man helped me up with Ben still having my arms in some sort of lock when the first man punched my face once and then my stomach repeatedly.

"That's for punching me!" He hollered angry over his bloody nose. "Guess I can cut off the clothes and then sell them cheap" he taunted me waving his knife around.

Finally being able to breathe I said "Let me GO!" and tried to kick at Ben who was behind me. Didn't do me any good as the first man just decided that he didn't need my clothes he had the coat after all. Letting out a relieved breath, I felt the burning in my left side.

Looking up I saw the knife in the first man's hand but now it was covered in red. I looked down and my left side was quickly becoming redder. There was blood, my blood. My head felt dizzy and my knees weak making me slump in Ben's hold.

Ben hastily shoved me down staring at the first man, "What the hell man?"

"He didn't give me any choice Ben, you saw him... Standing up to me," the first man replied having no sympathy in his eyes. Or that could be the blood loss talking as I lay on the cold hard ground.

_What happened next is a little hazy for me as I tried to keep awake but the pieces I don't remember my maker explained to me. What happens is that my maker has heard the yelling but mostly he was following the scent of blood. After arriving at the alley he looked on in disgust as the men argued over what to do with me as I lay bleeding on the ground._

_I guess in some way I am grateful that my maker started draining and killing my attackers first before he approached me making him full so that my blood wasn't too tempting for him. You see my maker only believed in killing the scum of evil humans and not the innocent._

_He checked my stab wounds but I had already lost too much blood and was going to die. He slapped my cheek, telling me to stay awake. I remember trying to make my eyes open but it was becoming so hard. _

"_Do you want to live?" he asked me and all I remember is seeing darkened red eyes staring at me as I whispered "Yes" before his head came near my neck and I felt more pain then I had from my stab wounds._

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. Hope it was at least OK (?) =)  
And studying law in the 1920s maybe took a long time ? but Nicholas was finished when he was 21.


	3. Transformation and more

******Disclaime**r: I own nothing but my original characters.

**A/N:** NOW updated thanks to my Beta **louisedmn **- A big thank you to her!

* * *

~** Transformation and more ~**

_31 December 2006, Forks, USA_

"_I'm Nicholas Bartholdy, and the 16th August 1941 I died. Then three days later I woke up and everything changed."_

* * *

_19__h__ August 1941, cave ? ?_

The pain was unbearable and despite of how much I screamed telling someone out-there to make the pain stop, it never did. I don't know how long I screamed before my voice was too raw and nothing came out. It felt like something was tearing my insides apart piece by piece, only having them put together in a different way.

In the beginning all I could hear was my heart beating so loud and fast in my ears and me screaming at the top of my lungs. Memories of my life started coming up in my mind and I did my best to keep them but it felt like something was trying to take them away from me. I didn't care how crazy I was sounding in my head I just kept fighting and screaming the best I could.

Sometimes I could hear a voice telling me that it was almost over and that everything will be better soon. I could only think _"It will be better? How? The pain... kill me now!"_.

My heart started beating louder and louder until it stopped. I can't tell you how confused I was that my heart didn't longer beat but I was still alive.

Suddenly I heard a "thump, thump, thump" sound. I quickly stood up and crouched down hissing at the two people I saw directly across from me. I was prepared to spring across and attack them when I became distracted in what I now could see was a cave. Despite it being dark I could see perfectly and the stones, leaves and dirt looked like nothing I have ever seen before. It was like I could see every particle clearly.

All this thinking about how perfectly I could now see took a few seconds to register before I focused on the "thump, thump," sound across from me. It didn't take long for me to realize that what I heard was 2 men infront of me. The dirtier man had a heartbeat but the other male across from me didn't have any, just like me.

"How?" I asked but it didn't sound like my voice, I think it was, but it was more melodic and alluring to my ears.

"Take a deep breath and I will explain everything" The male with no heartbeat said. I remember seeing his red eyes before. He was the one that saved me and talked to me while I was in pain. He looked amazing for a male that looked like stone in a way. I decided to take his advice and breathe deeply when I realized I hadn't needed to breath all this time.

Taking in a big breath I focused on the male's heartbeat. He smelled delicious like the best smell that I have ever smelled. Suddenly I was growling at my rescuer, it seems he was too close to the man with the heartbeat, the one that smelled delicious to me.

"Mine!" I growled at him, making my rescuer stand back swiftly. It didn't take long as I acted on instinct. As I shook the fog from my brain I saw I had drunk the male human's blood and effectively killed him.

"What did I do?" I asked myself out-loud horrified over what I had done.

"You're not as thirsty now are you?" My rescuer asked and nodding to him I realized he was right. My throat felt so much better than before.

"Do you remember how we met three days ago? Two humans had attempted to rob you but you fought back and you were bleeding out."

In the back of my mind I started remembering everything but the memories weren't as clear as how I now saw the world around me.

"Humans? You're not human?" I asked feeling dumb and suddenly like I wanted to attack him for not explaining faster. So that was what I did.

Of course I just acted on instinct and he being wiser than me had expected me to attack him. So he just trapped me against the cave wall hissing at me before he released me.

"Are you calmer now young one?" He asked almost like it was a game for him.

I nodded quickly feeling my inner self taking a step back and assessing the situation.

My rescuer then began explaining. We were vampires and because he had started to feel a little sympathy for me and feeling lonely he had turned me, making me a newborn and his responsibility. He had taken me to a cave deep in a forest in the south of Sweden for my transformation and had hunted what he called a good meal for me. The good meal was the human male I had killed just moments before but my rescuer and maker, Charles explained that he was scum and a convicted murderer.

Charles explained all that I would need for my new life despite how distracted I was being from time and time. I was forever frozen as my 21-year-old self, I needed human blood to survive and I would live forever unless I was killed by someone that had to tear me apart and burn me. But Charles said there were rules to follow, he was demanding my attention but I heard the animals in the forest all around me and became distracted again.

* * *

_19__h__ January 1942, somewhere in France_

It has been five months since I died and I tried my best to make Charles proud of me. Some part of me realized that I just wanted some parent figure in my life to notice me and despite how pathetic I thought I was I still tried my best to make Charles see that I was good as a vampire.

When I first saw myself in a reflection in the lake in the forest I was pleasantly surprised. I am 6'2'' feet tall and my dark brown hair looked like it had some red in it and healthier looking. Charles had said that our muscle mass is more enhanced and perfected but I was surprised to see that I did have muscles, not a lot of muscles but still more lean muscle than I had before.

Charles was shorter than me, 5'7'' tall, but his experience helped me despite me having newborn strength when we argued. He had been born in London, England in the 1550's and changed when he was 32 years old. He never talked much of his past but he liked to travel all around Europe and only feeding from those that he thought deserved it. He liked to call them the scum of the earth.

In the beginning I was a typical newborn according to Charles as I was easily distracted, uncontrollable and had fast mood-swings. I was mostly angry for all kinds of things and so thirsty for blood, but with Charles' help he taught me how to control it. The older I became the more my thirst became easier to manage and Charles helped me as he didn't want the Volturi to come after us.

For the first three months Charles kept me in the cave and only took me out in the forest for when I needed to hunt and to become more tolerant towards humans. My English wasn't the best in the beginning but as vampires we didn't sleep so Charles taught me different languages such as English, French and a little Russian.

One month ago we swam across The Baltic Sea and traveled to France. Charles wanted to see how tolerant I was walking along the edge of towns that we came across in our travels and see how well my understanding of French became.

I had started noticing something peculiar that happened when I became angry about one week ago. I had killed an innocent couple when the woman had nicked her finger making it bleed a little. That was all it took for me to drink them dry. Anyway, after drinking the couple, I noticed that their belongings started shaking. My anger and guilt towards my actions became stronger. After Charles had found me, he calmed me and that's when I noticed that the couple's belongings also stopped moving.

I think Charles noticed it too when he started checking on me more but he never asked out-loud. I was too afraid to ask him and let it be.

* * *

I see;  
Charles = Jason Priestly

Nicholas(OC) = Tom Welling (cause he's tall and all.) What do you think?

What do you want to happen? Or whatever you have in mind.. review? :)


	4. Is it a gift?

**********Disclaime**r: I own nothing but my original characters.

**A/N: **Thank you **NobleAndAncientLineBlack **both for reviewing and for following my story. (My first thought were YAY!)

**NobleAndAnicientLineBlack: **I did check my chapters again (I do reread them again and again anyway) and changed some mistakes. Hard to check 'cause I know what it should say :)

Oh, that was my intention as I am like you.. I need a background and especially for an OC. Hope I did a decent job. I didn't want too much human life so I'm happy you liked it.

I haven't decided on who "the one" is yet.. but you didn't like Tanya as an alternative? Perhaps too obvious as the only single left in the Denali clan. I know we all like the Cullens but for this story I wanted my OC to have an connection to the Denalis the most. Hmm will think about an OC mate for Nicholas, see if I will be inspired along the way.

Yeah I know the whole gift thing... a lot of thinking on that one. I decided to make him have a gift but not one super awesome one you know? You will see what that gift is in this chapter.

**A/N:** NOW updated thanks to my Beta **louisedmn **- A big thank you to her!

* * *

~** Is it a gift? ~**

_31 December 2006, Forks, USA_

"_I'm Nicholas Bartholdy, and something strange happens if I feel too strongly about something. I have learned to control it but it wasn't always this easy."_

* * *

_21 February 1943, somewhere in France_

Charles and I had spent more than one year traveling all around France and Switzerland but he wanted us to avoid Italy 'cause of the Volturi. Better to not be noticed, he explained as you never know what kind of mood the kings were in.

We had made plans (OK I kind of begged and Charles finally agreed) to travel first to Germany, then Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark and finally Great Britain and Ireland.

These plans would let me travel and along the way Charles would see if I finally learned Russian fluently (the hardest language for me to understand) and for us to show each other our home countries.

My newborn strength was gone and my newborn instincts became easier to suppress around humans. Charles and my favorite food (humans) were those that were criminals; they were murderers, rapists or robbers. Neither Charles nor I liked our blood tainted if the human had been drinking or had ingested drugs. It didn't taste right.

Since I was out of the newborn state Charles had tried teaching me how to hunt, track and how to defend myself. Charles was not an aggressor and he taught me not to attack another vampire unprovoked.

Have I met another vampire beside Charles? No but I have smelled some. Charles always thought it were better for us if I didn't meet any others during my first years and I agreed. I wanted to learn how vampires fight as I didn't like to feel defenseless.

The first time Charles started to "train" me was more like being kicked multiple times but I suppressed my initial anger and frustration. I wanted to learn.

"Come on Nicholas. You didn't think I would go easy on you did you?" Charles asked after he once again defeated me quite easy.

"I'm trying." I expressed.

"Stop whining young one, AGAIN!" He always calls me that, and after him saying it over and over, I finally accepted that it was his nickname for me. Charles was more like an uncle then a father and I was OK with that.

* * *

_5__th__ December 1943, somewhere in Estonia_

Turns out I was not that much of a hunter or tracker but I did beat Charles a couple of times when we trained. Charles didn't like to fight but when we trained he was always so serious, I have never seen him so concentrated as then.

It was here, somewhere in Estonia that strange things started happening again around me. Charles noticed that it must be something that I did that made objects shake around me.

"I think you have a gift." He said.

"A gift," I asked. "I'm not like all the gifted vampires you have told me about." I said thinking of what he had told me about the Volturi. Those were gifts. What did I have, _"shake you down"_ gift?

"No gift is like another. I have told you this." Charles exclaimed.

"So you think my gift has anything to do with things moving when I'm angry?"

"It doesn't always happen when you're angry. I have noticed and I think that when you're feeling extreme emotions it triggers your gift as you don't have full control over it yet. We need to work on this as-well young one."

"I'm starting to think you just like to boss me around Charles."

"Oh yes, among other things young one!" Charles said winking to show that he was jesting.

"But what is my gift then?" I asked.

"First I thought your gift was related to moving the earth but later I saw that whatever is around you will start to shake." Charles began explaining. "I think you have the gift to move objects. Perhaps bend and break them to your will."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. You would think that with a vampire brain I would say something else.

"I think you have telekinetic abilities young one." Charles said.

* * *

**A/N:** So... that's his power: telekinetic. More about their travels, Nicholas power/gift and some other vampires! Next chapter is on the way... half done so perhaps tomorrow.

Tell me what you think.. :) Thanks for reading.


	5. Traveling and letting go

******Disclaime**r: I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

~** Traveling and letting go ~**

_31 December 2006, Forks, USA_

"_I'm Nicholas Bartholdy, and as years go by my human life starts fading to hazy memories but I will always try to remember."_

* * *

_10__th__ May 1944, In the mountains, Russia_

Turns out Charles was right. I did have a telekinetic ability as a gift. If I concentrated I could see deep in my mind something vibrating and if I focused I could feel that I had the capability to move objects. I could lift, move, shake, vibrate, spin, bend or break large and small objects. The bending and breaking part I haven't learned yet but Charles believed that in time I would. I did do it two times on accident but that was it.

Now we are training... or I am training and Charles is ordering me around. I could use my gift but the bigger the object were, the more I had to press from my mind. Talk about headaches. We even tried my gift on animals and humans, it didn't work. First Charles thought that it was the size of animals that matter and I could work myself up to bigger and bigger. But that failed as I couldn't even move a spider from his web. Trust me I tried for hours. Conclusion: can't move anything with a beating heart.

Since vampires don't technically live, Charles tried in the beginning to make me move him in some ways. It had the same effect as it did on the spider... nothing. So it seems that my gift had limitations.

The mountains in Russia were great for exploring and for training. Seeing snow with my vampire eyes was in one word amazing and the fact that the cold didn't affect us made it even more great. Begin around snow became my new favorite place to think and dream instead of walking along and gazing at some type of water (river, sea, pool) as I used to do as a human.

* * *

_14__th__ May 1944, near Moscow, Russia_

Charles and I had drunk us full of blood and we started making our way towards Finland, our next country to visit.

We were running in a forest when suddenly Charles stopped before me, making me stop and take a deep breath to smell why. A male vampire smell! Being more than three years old as a vampire I looked at Charles to see if we would run and evade this vampire too.

"It's only one vampire. If he comes near, we have an advantage. Let's wait." Charles whispered to me so that only I could hear.

I nodded eagerly as I was curious about how other vampires were despite Charles stories. I could now hear the other vampire and it didn't take long before he ran towards us only stopping a few meters before us.

He didn't look old around 25 years old but vampire looks is deceiving. He was 5'9'' feet tall with black short hair with broad shoulders. What made him different from me and Charles was that the stranger had on a nice black suit. Charles and I had over the years worn casual shirts and trousers. First to learn me how to actually dress myself without tearing the clothes apart and then they were the easiest to replace.

"**Здравствуйте." **The male vampire said.

"**Здравствуйте," **Charles greeted the stranger back.** "We were just passing by and we don't need to feed,"** Charles explained in Russian in-case it was the stranger's territory.

"**I'm also passing by," **the stranger replied back in Russian. Looking closely at both of us as to see what our intentions were. **"I have a meeting but I have never seen you here before?"**

I was thankful that I could understand them as Charles explained. **"I have traveled in Russia before but it was many years ago. This is my companion's first visit here."**

The stranger nodded. **"My name is Victor and it is quite a surprise to meet others that isn't as feral as our kind tends to be."**

"**I agree. Quite distasteful always fighting and killing each other for fun. I'm Charles and this here is Nicholas." **Charles said while nodding his head at me. **"You are the first vampire he has met except for me of-course."**

"**How refreshing."** Victor said while looking at me intrigued.

Victor's meeting wasn't until two days in Moscow and as we had time and didn't need sleep, Victor stayed and started talking to us. He explained that vampires in Russia had each their territory and was as feral as vampires could be if some other vampire started hanging around too long in what they had claimed as their hunting ground.

Turns out that Victor were changed around the same time as Charles and that they had similar beliefs on fighting. Victor were as I suspected intrigued about how long I had lived as a vampire and checked up on my language skills. Despite being around Charles age in vampire years he acted quite childish with me but civil as was his style.

* * *

_16__th__ May 1944, near Moscow, Russia_

Victor had told us were he could be found if we ever wanted to meet again and Charles did the same but explained that it would be years before we made it to England. As Victor had said **"We have time."**

I felt good about having made a new potential friend but both Charles and Victor said that I had to be cautious as most vampires were more feral and suspicious.

* * *

_20__th__ June 1944, Finland_

It was here in Finland that Charles made me interact with humans more. Before I would always hold my breath and stand behind Charles while he talked to humans. Most of it were to buy new clothes and see what new had happened around the world.

The first time that I had a normal casual conversation with humans I scared them away despite having dark glasses so they wouldn't notice my red eyes. I was a tourist asking for help 'cause that was the truth.

Charles explained that I had to act human and not my stone-like self that just stared them down. I didn't think I was that bad but Charles were right again.

How do a vampire act human you might ask? (Well I asked Charles.) I would have to act like I was breathing and start to shift my feet as human does if they are standing too long in one place. Maybe even sit down as I would get tired standing up for too long. Sounds easy but it's not. In my vampire mind time were faster so I had to slow down my movements a lot.

Breathing around the humans more regular also helped me with my restraint to not drink them dry. Specially those with mouth-watering smells. I didn't have it down yet but Charles had planned to be on trains and boats instead of running everywhere as that would help me.

* * *

_1 August 1944, Stockholm, Sweden_

We had taken the train from Finland to Stockholm, Sweden. Being on a train as a vampire were defiantly a learning experience and to prepare me if I wanted to be on an airplane. This was the first time that Charles didn't need to help me around as my Swedish were more up to date then his.

Seeing the capital of my birth country was a nice experience and to hear my language.

* * *

_30th August 1944, Halmstad, Sweden_

Finally I was home... or as close I could get to my human home. It was almost three years ago and I had learned that I were reported missing in 1941 but declared dead seven months after.

I can tell you that visiting my grave-site was most defiantly a strange experience. According to Charles I should let go of my human life and accept that begin a vampire was my life now. Not to forget my human memories and experiences but to let go of Nicholas the human. It was hard but I guess the reality of my life was staring me in the face as I was looking at my grave.

* * *

_4th September 1944, Halmstad, Sweden_

I'm not proud to say that I have begun stalking my parents after I had left my grave-site. Charles had left me as I needed time alone and said to meet him by the border to Norway when I was ready.

My mother Elsa was the hardest to follow 'cause she had tried to take care of me at her best of abilities. I guess motherhood didn't suit her. It seemed she had a good life socializing with the other upper-class wives. I did see her staring at my picture at home from time to time and it was nice to know that she did care and miss me.

My father Anders seemed to work hard as he always did. Maybe my imagination that he worked more now as a way to not think of me as much or maybe I just always did see my father in a different light then I should. I know that to support my mothers expensive taste that he did need to work as I grew up but I just missed having a loving father as I dreamed about.

I had done some digging and found an old newspaper where all the new married couple were. I saw Eva's name and she had married my friend Alan one year after my death. I guess Alan would make perfect Eva happy.

They seemed to be more than OK so I did feel like I could let go of my human life. I took one last look at my mother before I took a deep breath and started to try remembering all my human memories in my brain.

* * *

_6th January 1945, ? ?, Denmark_

I did meet up with Charles at the border of Norway/Sweden and we started traveling around Norway. They did have plenty of mountains with snow for me to gaze at and Charles didn't like to stay in one place for too long. Then we had swam across the North Sea to Denmark and now we were taking a boat from Denmark to the United Kingdom, Charles birthplace.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading :) Tell me what you think.

**Здравствуйте **(Russian) = Hello (English)

**Bold** conversations is in Russian in this chapter.

Also check out my other story: _We walk on._ It's a Walking Dead story after the series and a OC/Amy. I haven't stopped writing that story just want to write this story first for a while. (In case some where wondering... and if nobody was wondering I guess I am talking to no-one * oops * )


	6. A different diet and more vampires

**********Disclaime**r: I own nothing but my original characters

**A/N: **Thank you** NobleAndAncientLineBlack. **Your reviews make those reviews I have written myself for other stories before you came along look bad. :)

**NobleAndAncientLineBlack: **Well Nicholas only has self-control as long as nobody is bleeding around him. As in chapter 3 with the woman who only nicked her finger. He has had some slip ups(In my head and it hasn't been written in the story 'cause I wanted time to move on) and I was thinking about him meeting his blood singer on the train and then killing all humans on that train. Too bloody and it's hard to cover up a whole train so I let that idea slip.

I am thinking if Nicholas did try the "vegetarian diet", he will have more slip ups around humans then before 'cause Charles does take good care of him. Doesn't drink too much blood but isn't starving either. (Human blood takes the edge of killing more humans is my thought on his self-control and his not longer a newborn but still new.)

Aww thanks... your reviews is always a pleasure 'cause you write so much interesting things. :)

Damn you are good at describing and saying your thoughts... makes me want an OC/OC story too. And you have so many ideas... I like it! :) We'll see if I can make a good female vampire OC... I will however have more vampires come to the story so you'll see more than one female vampire OC along the way. We'll see if any of them will stick around.

* * *

~** A different diet and more vampires ~**

_31 December 2006, Forks, USA_

"_I'm Nicholas Bartholdy, and the first time I heard about "vegetarian vampires" I couldn't believe it."_

* * *

_6__th__ March 1945, London, England_

Charles and I had spent two months in London. It was the first time that we actually did stay in a house since my transformation and it was quite nice to stay in one place for a while.

The house turned out to be the one that Charles grew up in but he had upgraded the place since then. It was a nice two-story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen and one big room that was an office and library. Charles explained that he liked having one place that he could always come and stay at when he needed it but that he liked living as a nomad vampire and traveling around.

For the most part I stayed inside reading almost every book that Charles had as I didn't want to socialize with humans for long. Every bit of information from the books I easily understood after a while with my vampire brain as it had more room in it and I could remember almost flawlessly everything I read.

Charles even started a bank account for me. Like he said "Just because we are nomads doesn't mean that we shouldn't have money if the time comes when we need it. As vampires you get a lot of money as we live long lives."

Since we had planned to travel to Ireland, Charles told me about a coven that lived there that we would meet that he was friends with.

The coven consisted of three members: Maggie, a girl who was changed when she was 15 and the mated pair Siobhan and Liam. We wouldn't be staying long as Liam could be territorial around Siobhan according to Charles.

* * *

_8__th__ March 1945, somewhere in Ireland_

The Irish coven were friendly even if Liam didn't talk(not that I would hear). Turns out that Maggie had a gift also, she could tell if someone was being truthful or not. Like some sort of lie detection.

Since it was my first meeting with them, they and Charles let Maggie talk to me first about different things and didn't tell me about her special gift. Because I didn't lie even once to Maggie, Siobhan and Liam trusted me and helped me with different understandings as life as a vampire.

It was good to have more people to talk too. Siobhan also mentioned about her friend Carlisle that is the leader of a coven were the vampires drink animals instead of humans when Charles mentioned that I shouldn't feel guilty about needing humans to survive.

"They drink animals? Are you sure about that?" I asked her. It sounded so... absurd.

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe but Carlisle has the most control around humans. Did you know that he works as a doctor?" Siobhan began explaining.

"Seriously, a doctor?" Charles asked. Seemed it was news to him too.

"He have never even tasted the blood of humans. He is quite extraordinary as a vampire I must admit." Liam said. I wasn't sure what shocked me more, that Liam talked or the idea of a vegetarian vampire doctor.

That was the beginning of hearing about the Cullen coven and even if I wouldn't start drinking animals now, the idea of it was stuck in the back of my mind. Charles were right I did feel guilty when I killed innocent humans but not when it were the scum of humans as Charles and I preferred drinking.

"I don't know where you would find them now as they always moves from time to time," Siobhan explained. "I do know that they have friends in Alaska in USA if you ever feel the need to talk to them."

"I don't think I am that interested but it's nice to know about an other way of lifestyle." Charles said while I nodded next to him.

I knew that Charles would never change his diet and I didn't feel the need to change mine either. I was still young in vampire years so I had the option to change my mind multiple times.

* * *

_4__th__ April 1945, Glasgow, Scotland_

Since meeting the Irish coven, Charles and I continued living as we always have; moving. This time was different. I had wanted to see how I would cope without him and we agreed that in two years we would meet again in London at his house. I had gone to Scotland while Charles traveled back to France.

Now I was out hunting for a meal. It was as I was hunting that a completely delicious scent of blood came from the east. I had never smelt anything like it. It was like it was calling to me to drain that person dry. Simple to say that I ran the fasted I could towards the scent without even thinking.

When I arrived at the old stone house, there were only one body already dead. In my mind I felt sorrow for missing the taste of that human's blood and it translated in me growling while staring at the bloodless body of an old woman.

Suddenly someone attacked me and sent me flying towards the wall breaking it. I had been so focused on the blood that I had completely missed the vampire that had drained the old woman.

Hissing I looked at the female vampire before me. She was quite tall around 5'8'' if I would guess and beautiful as we vampires were designed. She had blond hair cut in a bob and had a blue dress on with no blood on it at all. She must be an old vampire as I still can't drink a human without getting blood on me.

"What was that for?" I asked while I was crouched, ready to attack.

"I had to drink fast as I could smell you on the way." She said as if I had broken her perfect plans for the evening. "Trying to steal MY food?" She asked growling at me.

Unable to stop myself I growled back at her. Taking control of the situation I stood up straight as I started to explain. "I didn't mean to disturb you, my lady. I couldn't stop myself from following the scent of blood. It is not like blood I am used to. I have never smelt anything that good before."

"Oh my... You found the blood irresistible?" She asked looking surprised.

"Yes like nothing I have ever smelt before."

"She must have been your singer. I'm sorry that you missed such an opportunity."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? A singer or "la tua cantante" is a human whose blood _sings _to a particular vampire. It's like the most delicious meal ever." She explained. "I'm sorry for that but even if the old woman wasn't my singer, I was here first."

"And could I ask for the lady's name that is before me?" I asked while looking at the female vampire as I remembered my mothers teachings.

"Oh a gentleman vampire. Since you asked so nicely and I killed your singer I guess you could." She answered while thinking out-loud. "My name is Genevieve Isabel Moore."

"A pleasure. I'm Nicholas."

"Surely you know who I am?" She demanded when I didn't say anything.

"No? Should I?" I asked confused. Like her name would sound familiar to me.

"My father was Frederick Moore," and when I didn't say anything she continued "You know the Moore family was one of the richest families from the 1740's till the 1900's" She said like I should know.

"I'm sorry my lady but I wasn't even born then." I tried to explain.

"Well I guess some of us don't know any better," she replied rudely back. Like I was beneath her for not knowing or something. I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet.

"Would you like to escort me for a walk?" She asked after the awkward silence.

"Ehh... I'm sorry but I really need to get going. I do need to feed you know?" Not waiting for an answer I quickly began running far away from there. Guess it would be some time before I would visit Scotland again.

* * *

_4__th__ September 1945, Munich, Germany_

Wanting to see familiar places I had been to France (did not see Charles) and was now in Germany. I was mainly wandering around. I did think about visiting Italy but I didn't want to disappoint Charles as he had made me promise to not go there.

Spending time alone without anyone was freeing but in times boring. I didn't interact with humans much and just watched them instead. The only time I had any contact with humans where when I needed to buy clothes and the bank account Charles had set up for me came in handy. When I would get too bored I liked to spend time in the oceans as it was much to see down there.

* * *

_16__th__ November 1945, Brussels, Belgium_

It was here in Brussels that I started with a plan instead of just roaming around. I wanted to study in the schools here. First I studied law as I already knew much but needed to update my skills. I can say that sitting in a room full of humans wasn't easy but for the most part I held my breath, just to be on the safe side.

It was also here that I started to read and learn where I should buy stocks in companies to try to increase my moneys worth. Charles had given me some tips before, that I now used to my best advantage. I didn't make fortunes over a night but I did manage to buy what I needed to have a steady income.

* * *

_4__th__ April 1947, London, England_

Two years had gone by since I last saw Charles and I had spent that time studying at Brussels like I had planned. Nothing interesting had happened but I did become more knowable about different subjects but I missed Charles. When I was at his house and opened the door he wasn't alone...

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger... ? Or my try for a cliffhanger ;)

This chapter wasn't that exciting but hope you liked it anyways. Thought it made a good ending for this chapter so I could work on the next one fresh.

Please tell me what you think!


	7. Charles tells his story

**********Disclaime**r: I own nothing but my original characters.

**A/N: **Thanks to my new followers: **TeamComrade11 **and **Knight-Rider-Of-The-Mad **+ thanks for your reviews.

I have found a potential Beta and she is going to read and correct so hang on and she will be my Beta. She will have to read (and correct) my earlier chapters first so... patience.

******NobleAndAncientLineBlack:** Yes I had an idea to have plenty of female OC's just for you ;) The trouble with more OC's is how I would like to portray them(sassy or childish or bloodthirsty and so on...) and background stories. Don't know exactly how to portray (her qualities) "the one" without being Mary-Sue-ish.

I had a few options about who it was with Charles but at last decided on a new OC.

Ah I saw my mistakes about using the same word too often. Most of the time I have written a sentence but then decides to change half of that sentence... and when I read that new sentence sometimes I miss. But don't worry I reread my chapters even after posting them so little changes of some words keep happening.

But I have found a Beta so hopefully she will keep me on track. Thanks for pointing it out!

I have been busy this week but don't worry I will hopefully at least update one chapter every two week.

* * *

~** Charles tells his story ~**

_**LAST TIME:**__4__th__ April 1947, London, England_

_Two years had gone by since I last saw Charles and I had spent that time studying at Brussels like I had planned. Nothing interesting had happened but I did become more knowable about different subjects but I missed Charles. When I was at his house and opened the door he wasn't alone..._

_**NOW-NOW-NOW-NOW-NOW-NOW-NOW-NOW:**_

Standing next to Charles was a woman in her late 20's wearing a voluminous, halter-necked frock in white with blue flowers and a black sash around her waist.

"Nicholas there you are, how have you been?" Charles said while giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder before returning to stand next to the woman in the room. She had black hair hanging down to the middle of her back and was almost Charles height, just a bit shorter than him.

"I've been good," I replied and shot a look at Charles companion. "A bit lonely... how about you?"

"I have been terribly good, you see, I..."

"Are you not forgetting something?" The woman spoke in an accent, interrupting Charles while wrapping her arms around his one arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Natalia Yolkov," Charles said while smiling at her. "And this my dear is Nicholas that I told you about."

"Nice meeting you."

"Charles has told me about you," she replied in her raspy voice "I believe you have met my brother Victor?"

"Victor... ah the Russian in the woods?" I asked while looking at her as she nodded.

"I was meeting Victor in Russia after my travels in France and he introduced us."

"Victor is your biological brother?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking?" I added quickly not wanting to be on her bad side as she obviously meant a lot to Charles.

"It is a logical question given what we are," she said while smiling at Charles as she continued speaking. "Victor is my biological big brother and he is also the one that turned me. You see it was hard during the war and the winter in Russia is cold. I was lost on my way home as there was a storm but I couldn't find shelter. Long story but in short it seemed he had watched me and while he couldn't save me, he turned me."

"And I am quite happy for it my dear," Charles said while giving Natalia a hug as talking about how you got turned wasn't a happy memory.

"And you two are?" I asked wanting to know if they were friends or more.

"Come and I will tell you all about my two years away from you, young one." Charles replied, taking us into the joint office and library. Having a human moment Charles and Natalia sat together on the big leather sofa while I took a seat across from them on the leather armchair.

* * *

Charles told me how he traveled around in France for two months before he traveled to Russia and made contact with Victor. It took seven months before Victor trusted him and after having a surprise visit from some unfriendly vampires. It was only then that Victor revealed that he had a sister that was in the country visiting him and he introduced them to each other.

Charles revealed that he was struck by both her beauty and mind after their first conversation but Natalia wasn't easily swayed.

"Oh but I was," Natalia interrupted. "I didn't know if you were only a flirt or if you actually had real feelings for me."

Charles continued telling me how he tried spending time with Natalia alone without Victor being suspicious as she was his little sister and very protective over her. Victor quickly began noticing how close Charles was to his sister and confronted him. Charles told us how Victor began questioning him about his intentions about his sister and Charles finally told him the truth.

"I looked him in the eye and I said: "_In all this time, there haven't been one vampire that has caught my affections as she has. I think... no I know I'm in love with her and I haven't stop falling for her._" Of course that was when Victor started punching me." Charles told us.

"He did WHAT?!" Natalia shouted, interrupting him again. "You never told me!"

"We... I didn't want you to worry dear," Charles said looking sheepish. Wrapping his arm over her shoulder as she hummed at his answer.

"So what happened then?" I asked.

"Naturally I wanted to fight back but I held back my instincts," Charles replied quickly not wanting Natalia to worry even if this fight was a long time ago.

Charles continued his story about the past. It seemed that when Charles didn't fight back Victor finally backed off. ("Victor did nearly take my arm of before he stopped, I had quite the crack," Charles told me later when we were alone.) Victor accepted that he had feelings for Natalia but wasn't happy about this development at all. When Charles asked for permission to court her, Victor agreed but if Natalia only saw Charles as a friend, he would let her be.

Turns out that Natalia was more open with how she felt after Victor told her about how Charles asked permission for courting her. (They did however agree to not tell her about how Charles asked and the fight, as you can tell.)

Only after months of courting and seeing how happy Natalia was did Victor finally accept that Charles wasn't that bad for his sister.

Charles and Natalia didn't want to get married (yet) as they were happy finding their mate but Charles did propose and give her an engagement ring. (A silver ring with a large red ruby in the center of a sleek two rows of round diamonds. The center stone is surrounded by smaller diamonds.)

After being with Victor in Russia and after a week after Charles proposal they left Russia and Victor and started heading here, to London.

For seven months before our meeting they stayed in an isolated house, in the middle of a forest in Spain. Charles didn't give me any details about the house as he told me that they needed to repair it or possibly build a new house altogether while they both didn't look at me and acted really strange. Only then did I connect the dots and I didn't ask more questions about Spain or what they did in those seven months. It was like their mini-honeymoon and I so didn't want to know, 'cause it's Charles and that picture in my mind is just so wrong.

Instead I started telling them about my two years alone and what I did. Charles was amazed that I wanted to go to school and continue learning without killing the class in the process. Charles was more in to reading books and learn it by practicing.

* * *

_4th October 1947, London, England_

Spending six months with a very in love couple was very strange as I could hear them even when I wasn't in the same room. I soon learned that the best way to not hear them was to escape outside, far away from the house.

The house itself has been decorated in a different way as it needed a "female touch" or so Natalia said and we let her. (Because if she was happy = Charles happy = happy couple and no arguments = I'm happy.)

Natalia and I got along great, even when Charles wasn't around. If Charles was more my uncle, I would say that Natalia was more a big sister then my aunt. She was easy-going and emotional after you got to know her. Often when Natalia was out (shopping or "eating" mostly) and she saw orphans or poor families she gave away money or her jewelry (necklaces and bracelets) of the day to them. She had a very soft heart underneath all her sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy about Charles and Natalia? I wanted to make Charles happy.

The next chapter is on its way (like 40% done) but I decided to publish this chapter now and see what you would want to see next or your thoughts.

_As a side note:_ First I thought about making Natalia like a gold-digger: how she goes from vampire to vampire depending on what they could give her or just because she was bored and wanted to be in the honeymoon-stage where everything is perfect. Really shallow but I just couldn't do it in the end. So she became Victors sister instead.


	8. Three's a crowd

**************Disclaime**r: I own nothing but my original characters.

******A/N:** The first four chapters are now Beta updated. The rest is on their way. I will make a comment in the chapters that have been Beta approved. Sorry for the delay but was visiting family/enjoying the sun. But I have written ideas for the next chapters!

******NobleAndAncientLineBlack:** Nicholas opinion on Charles finding his mate – Well it will come (planned this chapter) but so far he has given them "alone-time" and just wants him to be happy. Since this story is from Nicholas point of view, we don't see all the character traits in one chapter (so don't worry I try to not make the female OC's Mary Sue-ish).

Well Nicholas hasn't liked everyone but I can see what you mean that most are likable. I have thought/working on a more negative vampire but hasn't felt right introducing the OC. But I'm sure I would like your help/ideas on OC's and their characters.

I like your long reviews, they do help! Keep them coming. :)

* * *

~** Three's a crowd ~**

_31 December 2006, Forks, USA_

"_I'm Nicholas Bartholdy, and it's some truth to the saying "Three's a crowd""._

* * *

_4th January 1948, London, England_

I have spent nine months with a happy engaged couple and I'm starting to feel irritated. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for them and would wish for "love" myself but being around them and hearing them even when they aren't in the same room does get on my nerves.

What is it exactly that gets on my nerves you may ask? Well it's a number of things. First spending time with them all happy and smiling at everything is not as great as it sounds, not for nine months. Then I have to live with not being Charles "number one" but I do understand that and I'm okay with it for most of the time but what I'm not okay with is that my opinion doesn't really matter for Charles when Natalia doesn't agree. That is when they actually remember to ask me. It can be that we are all getting bored in staying at the same place with little room to be alone.

While Charles and Natalia had their "lovely-dovey" first months here with me in London, I spent most my time on studying/reading. It didn't matter what subject I read as long as I could get one quiet moment to myself without hearing Natalia's giggling. I do like her personality but hearing the same giggling multiple times every day or night in nine months would get on anybody irritated. Well not Charles it seems.

I do like Natalia and we have a connection but what I need a break from most is her giggling. It have gone so far that I sneer and glare hateful to everyone that I hear that are giving a little girlish giggle. I can't help it.

Natalia noticing how lonely I am, wanted me to find my mate and settle down so I wouldn't be alone and without love. She started telling me about other female vampire she had met in her time in Russia and Spain. She didn't know them very well but in her opinion they couldn't be that bad. Her multiple conversations at matchmaking made me have flashbacks of my mother and how she wanted me to get married. (I do love my mother but those were not god memories to remember.)

I feel gratitude that Natalia really cares for me, more then just being one vampire that was turned by her mate but I don't want to be paired off to some vampire because she thinks she knows what is best for me either. That was exactly what I told Charles when we were alone.

"She only wants you to be happy," Charles began explaining.

"I know but get her to back off." I whined back.

"Are you sure? Meeting her female acquaintances might make you change your mind?"

"Oh come on! I don't need to be in _love _just because you two are. I know she wants me to be happy but _looove _will happen whenever and not just because Natalia wants to."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked again.

"Yes!" I said firmly and looking directly in his eyes. "Besides her_ "friends" _didn't sound that exciting."

"Well," Charles sighed. "Since you are sure I will tell Natalia to let you fall in love, in your own time. Whenever and wherever that time will be. You do realize that I now have to help her get some other kind of hobby?" Charles grunted but the corners of his lips were upturned.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

_4th March 1948, London, England_

Since Charles had his talk with Natalia, she had stopped with her matchmaking. From time to time she did frown at me when she thought I wasn't looking but she let me be.

Charles and her had started making plans to travel to Russia again but I had made different plans. When I talked about it with Charles he agreed that being three vampires in a small space for a long time does get on our nerves. Specially when two of the three are a couple.

"You know that me and Natalia will start to head to Russia next week but where will you go young one?" Charles said in a concerned voice.

"I have read a lot of books about America and it made me curious." I admitted.

"America? So far away?"

"I know it is surprising but I really want to go." I wanted his permission even if I didn't need it.

"No, no, no. You do what you feel is best for you but remember that most of the American vampires are nomads. They are more aggressive and feral about their feeding grounds than us Europeans. You have fun over there. I like it more here." Charles said while standing up to give me a hug. "I know I have taught you well but be careful. You haven't met any aggressive vampires yet."

"Yeah I know but I can handle it," I said being sure of myself. What I didn't know then was how soon I would meet an aggressive vampire after landing in America.

* * *

******A/N:** I did a mini-cliffhanger ;) Feel no fear I will update the next chapter faster! Will show how Nicholas starts his travels in America.

In this chapter I just wanted to say goodbye to Charles and Natalia...(was a little hard to do) and let Nicholas travel to America alone.


	9. Trouble

******Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my original characters.

**A/N: **Don't forget to read the chapter before this one -**Three's a crowd**.

******NobleAndAncientLineBlack: **I always appreciate advice or ideas about my story. It just that sometimes I don't know what sort of help I want but I do want help. Does that make sense? Maybe I need a new OC or an old OC and what will happen in the next chapters and bla bla bla. You know? Hope you didn't get too much confused.

Yeah I know some chapters is quite short and others longer. It depends on what mood I'm in or if I just want to publish a shorter chapter so I could focus on the next one without pressure of writing block. :) Hope that short ones are okay if I update quicker? This chapter is quite longer but not the longest... and more things that are happening in this chapter so hope it's ok. :)

* * *

~** Trouble ~**

_31 December 2006, Forks, USA_

"_I'm Nicholas Bartholdy, and people always surprise you. It can be either good or bad."_

* * *

_14th March 1948, New York, America_

Finally here I was in America and my first stop, New York. Being on a different continent alone made me miss Charles. He always had a plan but I will try to make him proud.

Saying goodbye to Charles a second time was different. We didn't know when we would meet again but I could always send him letters to the address in London. We had heard talks about a new invention, that was called a telephone. With one we could call each other despite our distance. That news helped with Natalia. I have never seen her sad but I promised them both that I would let them know I was alive as the years goes by.

* * *

_16th April 1948, New York, America_

I think it is time for me to move on from New York. Since I wasn't into fashion or liked having crowds of humans around me, it wasn't the place for me. It was a nice experience but so many people around me that all smelled different didn't help with my thirst for blood.

I have also smelled other vampires around the city border but it seemed they (I think a group of three women) was starting to make they way into the city. Not wanting to be confronted with them in the middle of New York city, my self-preservation kicked in and I felt the time to move on was right.

* * *

_20th May 1948, some forest west of Washington, America_

I had visited Washington and enjoying a nice drink of blood from people before I started traveling again.

Running through a forest was always a pleasant experience for me. There are so much to see and smell in that small amount of time when running your fastest. Hard to explain if you haven't experience it, which is hard to do if you aren't a vampire but you get the idea.

I stopped suddenly as I smelled the scent of a male vampire that was quickly heading my way. I decided to stand my ground, crunching down in a defense position, as the unknown vampire was obviously running towards me. It didn't take long before he stood across from me in the forest. He was a fair-haired young man of about thirty.

"You're in MY territory," he snarled, showing his upper teeth as a clear sign of warning. "That makes you a trespasser," he growled out.

"Trespassing?" I snarled back despite being confused. "How is this your territory? I didn't smell your or anyone else scent around here marking it as taken."

"This is not a debate! Move or I'll make you move," he threatened.

"Look we don't have to fight," I tried telling him as I didn't want "_his territory"_. I had no want to fight for just the sake of fighting as he obviously did.

He didn't want to wait anymore it seemed as he suddenly ran into me and tackled me back hard. Trees slowed me down and before he could hit me with a punch I moved out of his way.

"We don't need to do this," I said as I thought this fight was meaningless.

Again he didn't listen to me and moved forward fast. He had a hard grip on my right arm with both of his hands. Feeling him trying to break my arm off and starting to succeed made my "inner beast" come forth.

Snarling I bit his shoulder pushing my venom in and making him scream in pain. Trying to hit my head, he released his grip on my arm and that was my plan. As soon as I felt his hands loosening on my arm I released my bite on his shoulder but not before taking a mouth piece from him.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want you got one!" I snarled, curling my lips back to bar my teeth while he hissed at the loss of a piece of his shoulder.

I would like to say that I won the fight easy but that wouldn't be the truth. My opponent was actually quite good and both of us had anger running through our veins. We hit each other with punches and kicks but mostly we avoided them.

Feeling a need to finish the fight, I decided to use my gift against him. I couldn't use it directly against him as my gift doesn't work that way but I could use it to distract him and that was what I did.

Running out of sigh, I moved two big pieces of trees and made them charged against him. While he was distracted of the trees I moved fast and jumped at him, kicking him in the back with both of my feet, sending him crashing in to one of the big pieces of trees that I had thrown at him.

Quickly while he was dazed and confused on the ground, I ripped both of his arms of. Without arms all he could do was growl and try to kick me but I was so angry that I didn't hesitate to rip him up further in little pieces. Finally all that was left of him was a big pile of vampire parts.

A part of me was ecstatic that I had won my first battle with an aggressive vampire but the other part that was larger felt quite concerned and confused that I had been so vicious towards another. I know that as a vampire I am more vicious but the human part in me felt quite numb at what I had done.

It seemed I was more distracted then I had anticipated with my thoughts on the outcome of the fight as I heard clapping from behind me.

"Well done, you are quite the fighter," a female vampire said as I had turned around. "Well I didn't get to see all the fighting but the result but you must have been good if the opponent didn't rip even one part of you."

Stunned I just stared at her. She was extremely easy to look at and she had surprised me with being here. I felt relived that she hadn't seen me use my gift.

"Do you need to borrow one of my matchsticks or would you rather leave him here to let him piece himself together? I would imagine it would take quite the time for him to be whole again without help."

I had to admit that she did have a point. What will I do about the vampire pile of parts? She had good timing as I didn't have any matchsticks with me. Leaving the pile was not an option as I didn't want to watch my back for a vengeful and aggressive vampire. I took the matchbox in her hands and lit a match and trowed it to the pile. The smell was awful but I couldn't take my eyes of the sight of burning vampire parts.

"Why are you here?" I asked after staring at the fire. This was not the time to begin thinking about the fight and that I have really killed an other vampire for the first time.

"Oh I heard noises of a fight and smelled two male scents. I wanted to know who had won and I'm happy about it now," she answered looking up and down my body.

"Well I'm grateful about you being here as I didn't have any matchsticks with me. I didn't think others were so aggressive even if I had heard it from others." I admitted out-loud.

"I can teach you about America and how to survive here if you would want to travel with me?"

"Why would you? We don't know each other at all." I said feeling confused about her offer.

"I know you can fight well and you don't show signs of being aggressive towards me. Besides I'm lonely and we could have quite the good time together," she said winking at me.

"I guess I could travel with you for a bit. I'm Nicholas Bartholdy by the way," I said giving her my hand to shake.

Staring at my hand for a while she took it and we did a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Nicholas, I'm Edith Adams."

* * *

******A/N:** Hope you liked it! My second update in a second day... won't happen everyday but still good right?

What do you think about the chapter? And what about this Edith character? I have already figured her out and her plot-line but you will she little pieces of her character here and there in the next chapter.


End file.
